


Cabin number 12

by PengyPop



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bede and Gloria get nasty in an unused cabin, Bederia - freeform, F/M, I finished this instead of doing what I was supposed to be doing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Camp Counselor AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, and a little petty too, but mostly horny, cos they're so goddamn TENSE, for each other specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyPop/pseuds/PengyPop
Summary: There were a few reasons why Gloria kept returning to Slumbering Weald Summer Camp each year. One was that Gloria loved spending time with bright, impressionable young kids. Another was the pay, and also the whole ‘spending time in nature’ concept was RIGHT up her alley too.But, the biggest perk to returning to Slumbering Weald Summer Camp each year was that she could always look forward to seeing Bede; one of the camps lifeguards.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Cabin number 12

**Author's Note:**

> haha.  
> hah. 
> 
> I have no excuse for this. 
> 
> Please take it and enjoy it!

There were a few reasons why Gloria kept returning to Slumbering Weald Summer Camp each year. One was that Gloria loved spending time with bright, impressionable young kids. Another was the pay, and also the whole ‘spending time in nature’ concept was _RIGHT_ up her alley too.

But, the biggest perk to returning to Slumbering Weald Summer Camp each year was that she could always look forward to seeing Bede; one of the camps lifeguards.

Their relationship was what one would call _‘complicated.’_ The two both, at first glance, had very opposing personalities. Gloria was bright, kind, and known for being popular with the kids and adults alike. Bede, on the other hand, was proud, strict, an unsociable. As you’d think, the two, when they first met, were not on good terms with one another. They fought, and quabbled, developed somewhat of a rivalry, because if there was one thing Gloria loved; it was a challenge. And Bede just so happened to LOVE challenging others, particularly her. But with every challenge, every new touch or intense gaze; every long hour spent forced together in one another’s company; came a new wave of emotion; a new wave of heavy tension between the two.

Tension that ultimately led Gloria to where she was now, inside one of the unused cabins, pressed against the wall, Bede’s knee nestled between her bare thighs, and a pair of teeth biting gently at her neck. Gloria’s hands tightened their grip on Bede’s shirt as she grinded herself against his knee, breath leaving her in short, hurried gasps in between her moans. She felt a warm tongue slide across her uncovered neck and shoulder, a heavy sigh spilling from her mouth as Bede pulled aside the straps of her dress and bra.

Bede pulled away from her neck, purple eyes scanning his work, and when he spoke, his breath was hot against Gloria’s skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“For someone who was making such a fuss earlier today about working with me, you sure are being rather compliant now.” She could feel his shit-eating smile against her skin, and she bit her swollen bottom lip.

_Damn him. Damn those stupid extra bonding exercises they made everyone do. Damn him again for looking so good in his stupid pink shirt and tight jeans. And damn herself for being so attracted to him._

She would have loved nothing more than to say all this out loud, but the delicious friction between her thighs was causing her brain to short-circuit, so all she could do was sputter pitifully.

“Th-that’s because-!” She cut herself off with a sharp inhale as Bede removed his knee from between her thighs and instead hoisted one of her legs up, hooking it over an elbow, and pressed his pelvis firmly against hers. She opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) to find him looking at her with that damning smirk of his. It sent a twinge of annoyance through her, but then Bede rolled his hips against hers, slowly; deliberately, and it made her mind go fuzzy and her belly coil with need.

“You were saying something?” _Seriously, damn him._ Another well-aimed grind of his hips had his hardness pressing right into her clit and her head lolled back against the wall with a thump.

“Mmngh—” Bede’s free hand gently came up to rest on her hip, and his fingers burned Gloria’s skin through the thin fabric of her dress.

“What do you _want,_ Gloria? Use your words.” And there was the question. The one he asked every time they ended up here, without fail. She knew that he was aware of what her answer would be. The sore loser just wanted to hear her say it out loud so he could feed his pride. Gloria knew this. Bede knew this.

And yet—

Bede shifted against her again. She groaned.

“…Please, screw me silly.” She heard him scoff out a laugh against her neck at her juvenile wording, and she would have punched him in the shoulder for it if it weren’t for the… _temptation_ between her legs right now that she oh-so-desperately wanted inside her.

“Still in kid-friendly mode? Well, that can be easily remedied.” Bede’s smooth voice cooed through her eardrums and it almost distracted her from realizing that his hand had trailed from her hip and was dancing over her twitching pelvis for a moment, before sliding down inside her underwear to palm her already soaked core, a gasp leaving her. “Hm…”

“I-if you’re about to say what I think you’re about to s-say, i’m gonna whack you.”

“Your threats don’t have any effect if you stutter like that, Gloria.” Any further arguments Gloria had were lost the second she felt a finger probe her entrance, sliding in with little to no resistance. His finger twisted and curled delightfully inside her, and his ministrations quickly had her panting beneath him. He soon added another finger to join the first, and he was thorough with his preparations of her, scissoring and curling the two digits while Gloria squirmed and groaned with need, her hips bucking to meet his frustratingly talented fingers while his lips moved back to press wet kisses against her neck. When he thought her properly prepared, Bede removed his fingers and lips from Gloria; and she couldn’t stop the whine she let out as she watched him lick his fingers clean of her; smirking at her undoubtedly frazzled visage all the while.

With a hum; Bede reached down to unbuckle his belt and, unzipping his pants, he wasted no time in pulling himself out from the tight confines of his jeans and pressing his erection against her core. Gently, he rocked himself against her, teasing Gloria by keeping the tip just outside her entrance; and he looked to her, their eyes meeting truly for the first time in what felt like _hours._ Gloria’s heartbeat picked up under Bede’s intense gaze, and she cursed herself and her ever-present desire to kiss him senseless when he leaned in, his breath ghosting against her lips, and, more urgently, his cock against her leaking core.

“—Brace yourself.” Gloria barely had time to register Bede’s words before he hooked his other arm underneath her free leg and lifted her fully off the ground, forcing her to scramble to latch her arms onto him as he pressed his body tightly against her to brace her further against the wall; stopping her from falling as he surrounded her smaller body. Gloria’s hands tightly gripped Bede’s shoulders, her eyes as wide as saucers at his bold move.

_Oh, but it **really** turned her on; And she could tell he knew it as well. She **was** practically Dripping at this point._

“Ah—!” She cut herself off with a gasp when she suddenly felt Bede move her underwear aside and push inside her, concerns melting away as she instead focused on adjusting herself to the feeling of him inside her again.

_God, he felt **so good** inside her. _

“Nngh, _Fuck, Bede_ —”

_So perfectly full…_

Bede was silent, letting out a shaky sigh as he seemingly also took a moment to re-acquaint himself with Gloria’s warmth again. After all, it had been a whole year since they’d last done this.

_But oh how she’d missed this feeling. Her toy at home really couldn’t compare. Though, to be fair, Nothing could even come CLOSE to the same feeling._

Bede took hold of Gloria by the hips, and slowly pulled himself out of her almost completely, before slamming back into her; causing another ragged curse to fall from Gloria’s mouth as he quickly settled into a rhythm; and it wasn’t long until Gloria was nothing but a moaning mess, sandwiched between Bede’s body and the wall as he pounded her mercilessly. With her legs slung over his elbows, she could do nothing but surrender herself to him and his _delightful_ onslaught. Every snap of his hips had her gasping and shaking as she reveled in the attention she’d so sorely been missing for the past year. The heat of the early summer afternoon shone through the small cracks in the cabin’s blinds, and Gloria’s mind was nothing but a lustful haze, the only thing she could focus on was Bede, the way his expression was contorted; purple eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed in concentration; his hair, and the way it framed and stuck to his face; the sweat that had formed on his face from the sweltering summer heat. His clothes, in disarray from her frantic caresses; half of his shirt buttons undone to reveal the pale expanse of his chest that she loved to run her hands over; the feeling of his cock deep, deep inside her, the rough slide of him against her walls had her crying out his name over and over; muffled only when she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his upper half flush against her so she could bury her face in his shoulder. She shuddered when she felt his lips against the side of her head, just behind her ear; Bede’s hot panting warming her body further as he sped up his ministrations in accordance to her pleas.

The air around them was thick with lust and heat, and all Gloria could hear was the sound of Bede’s low moans in her ear, which, suffice to say, weren’t doing much to help keep her sanity in place as her name fell from his lips, the sound vibrating against her eardrum as he lathed the weak spot with attention. Her stomach began to twist, and she let out a pathetic whine as he hit a spot deep inside her that had her shivering. The combination of being utterly defenseless against Bede and the wonderful friction his pelvis was providing her clit with was beginning to be too much for her to handle. She had hardly even noticed that Bede was beginning to strain, his movements becoming more erratic and rough as he closed in on his own release.

“—Come for me, Gloria.” Gloria groaned. Normally, one would think he’d be saying that out of a desire to make her climax first, but the sane part of Gloria knew better.

_You just don’t want to ‘lose’ to me, you weird, stubborn bastard. You think you’re gonna get the better of me this time? Well, think again, you son of a—_

He slammed into her sweet spot, and she practically _melted._

“Oh, _fuck;_ Bede! Do that again, i’m close—s-so, so close—Mmngh!”

Bede proceeded to do that again. And again, and again; and Gloria clung to Bede like her _life_ depended on him.

And with a few more hard, precise thrusts, Gloria came undone with a much-too-loud cry of Bede’s name, barely muffled by Gloria roughly shoving her lips against his pulse in a messy kiss as she convulsed and clenched around Bede. It wasn’t much longer before he followed suit, coming with a broken gasp inside of her, and Gloria moaned at the over-stimulation as they both rode out the rest of their climaxes; eventually leaving them both heaving against each other; fatigued, but feeling a lot less hostile and aggravated as Bede lowered Gloria’s shaking legs back down to solid ground once more.

_And as Gloria’s mind finally started returning to her; a small part of her was suddenly very thankful for her past self making sure she was up-to-date with her contraceptives before she came to camp this year._

Gloria was the first to speak, her voice hoarse and dry.

“Can I take it this means you missed me?” Bede’s curls brushed against Gloria’s cheek as he nestled his face in her neck, a tired, surprisingly genuine-sounding laugh escaping him.

“…Take it as you will.”

Gloria decided to take it as he had missed her.

Because she sure had missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Bederia discord cos this is where this AU originated from! 
> 
> (An AU which i might actually write a full-fledged series for) 
> 
> Thank you for reading as alwayyys!  
> <3 
> 
> The Bederia Discord (If you'd like to join us!):  
> https://discord.gg/whYDEZs


End file.
